Crepypasta Pokemon Adaptaciones del juego y manga
by Dark Khingt
Summary: Pequeña adaptacion del manga de Satoshi Tajiri, en el mundo Pokemon existen cosas que no sabias, misterios sin resolver.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no pretendo ser dueño de Pokemon ni por ninguna otra cosa si fuera el dueño seria jodidamente Rico $$$ y profesional, esta historia es una adaptacion al manga de Satoshi Tajiri, esta historia es propiedad mia y creada con fines de lucro, nuestro objetivo es solo entrener al espectador.

Crepypasta Pokemon#1: Origenes de Shuppet"la historia de la Marioneta abandonada".

-Todo esta oscuro, no recuerdo lo que paso, tan solo siento la soledad que esta en mi, en fin de nada sirve vivir, todos mis seres queridos estan muertos, todos por mi culpa, de nada sirve correr, tan solo matame de una vez, y acaba con mi sufrimiento". -"Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de morir"hace algunos meses atras" yo "Tim" era un niño de 10 años de edad era un niño normal, pero la crueldad del destino hizo que mi mundo se desmoronara, todo comenzo ese dia, el dia que cumplia mis 10 años de edad, Mis padres que eran uno de los investigadores de la ciudad, me querian dar un regalo muy especial, asi que esa misma noche, despues de jugar con mis amigos, todos estaban ahi era una gran fiesta, asi que despues de festejar ese gran dia, uno de mis amigos me dio un regalo, yo de una manera rapida, lo recibi y destroze las envolturas, cuando termine de hacerlo me encontre con algo que parecia un muñeco de tela pero no del todo, era de papel blanco revestido con tela del mismo color y una gran sonrisa con hilo resaltante, en ese tiempo yo no sabia que era eso, me dijo que era un muñeco tradicional hecho con papel y tela blanca, que se colocaban para atraer a los dias de buen tiempo, yo no dije nada tan solo asenti, despues de celebrar ese magnifico dia, agarre el muñeco que me dio, y dije: -Vaya pedaso de mierda mas sobrevalorado, agarre y lo tire por la ventana"sin duda un gran error". -Al parecer las corrientes lo llevaron y no supe nada mas de el".

-4 dias despues, Ya era muy tarde y el sol se empenzaba a ocultar, asi que fui a mi casa calmado, de camino murmure, otro dia como cualquiera, pero sin duda eso no era lo que esperaba, asi que cuando llegue a mi casa, mire que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces estaban apagadas y no se podia ver nada, entonces prendi la luz y la sorpresa que me encontre fue que todos estaban muertos, mi padre habia sido ahorcado con una especie de Soga y clavado con un cuchillo pequeño en su espalda, no lo podia creer, sin duda era horrible, hasta las ayudantes estaban todas masacras, yo dije: Que mierda paso aqui, y la luz se apago de repente, asi que fui corriendo a mi cuarto, subi las escaleras observando como los cuerpos demacrados de las asistentes y su sangre corria por los escalones, Llegue a mi cuarto no lo pude contener y empeze a vomitar, sin duda era terrible y ahi justo en ese momento aparecio esa Marioneta que me dio lo reconoci por el hilo que unia su Tetrica!sonrisa, me asuste mucho, pense que iba a morir, podia escuchar el sudor que goteaba atraves de mi espalda mi respiracion se hizo mas ajitada, y por alguna razon no podia dejar de ver esos ojos escalofriantes que penetran en lo mas profundo de mi alma, pense en huir, asi que fui a la puerta, pero el con sus poderes la cerro, Pense en una o de otra forma tengo que escapar, En ese momente el iba a utilizar Bola sombra contra mi, Asi que desesperado empuje la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, rompiendola y rodando por las escaleras, cayendo inconsciente en el momento que toce el suelo.

-No recuerdo mas que paso ese dia, solo que desperte en uno de los hospitales de Hoenn, me dijeron que fue lo que paso, yo les dije que un Pokemon mato a mis padres, eso los asusto mucho, pero lo que me desconcertaba mas era que yo seguia vivo, asi que le pregunte al oficial que fue lo que paso, el me dijo que recibieron una llamada, que era nada mas ni nada menos que mi madre, yo preocupado le dije donde esta mi mama, una aura oscura los rodeaba, uno de los doctores se me acerco y señalo al lado mio, una cama me levante, pero me cai tenia la pierna rota, pero no me importo, vi a una silueta de una mujer tapada con una manta blanca, lo que significaba una cosa, habia muerto, pero mi cerebro lo nego, asi que tire la manta blanca y era el cuerpo de mi madre atravesado con un gran hollo en su pecho, en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, asi que empeze a vomitar y vomitar sin control, sin dudaera escalofriante, asi pase y pase por horas, al momento que me calme, el jefe de la policia me hablo, dijo que investigaria el caso y que me protegerian, yo dudoso le dije que como hara para Lidiar con el, el me respondio sacando su Houndoom, me dijo que no hay problema mientras que su Houndoom comenzo a olfatearme y al mismo instante comenzo a gruñirme, como si se sintiera amenazado, yo no lo entendia asi que tan solo me quede a descansar ahi en el Hospital.

Despues de un buen tiempo en el Hospital, en ese tiempo entonces fui visitado por un colega de mis padres, se llamaba Babor, el al oir lo que me sucedio fue tan amable de darme un hospedaje en su casa, me senti contento, pero no del todo, dos dias despues me senti mejor, y me dieron de alta, asi que decidi ir a su casa, cuando sali del hospital, me senti raro como si me siguieran, y al parecer los señores murmuraban cosas, como de un demonio titere que estaba rondado por la ciudad, yo lo ignore y decidi ir lo mas rapido al ferry de la ciudad, lo aborde y me dirigi hacia ciudad Portual, donde vivia el tal Babor, despues de unas horas de viajar en el ferry, me dirigi hacia la direccion que me dio, sin duda pensaba librarme de los problemas, pero lo que me esperaba era peor.

Cuando entre en la casa, no lo podia creer, todos estaban muertos, de pronto un gran miedo entro en mi, dejandome totalmente inmovil, de nuevo habia aparecido, ese Titere que estaba delante de mi, Y uso Confusion en mi, estrellandome contra la pared, comenze a escupir sangre y mis pulmones me dolian, en ese momento tan desesperado y triste le dije: Porque, Porque, Porque, mataste a mis padres que es lo que buscas de Mi Bastardo de mierda, de nuevo uso sus poderes Psiquicos, para mandarme imagenes, en ese momento lo entendi todo: Vi los recuerdos del Titere, todo lo que habia pasado y el porque me odiaba, recorde todo lo que le paso: Vi que la corriente lo llevo Hacia el monte Pirico, donde habitaban las almas de los Pokemons Vengativos, Tras estar a la deriva los Pokemones Fantasmas lo rodearon con su Aura Vil, transformandolo en esa cosa, Entonces el se comenzo a alimentar de sus deseos de Venganza volviendose muy fuerte, vaciando asi sus Almas y convirtiendolas en ceniza, tras acumular tanto Odio comenzo a recordar, recordo lo que le habia hecho y la sed de venganza lo corrompio, Entonces recorde todo el horror que hizo ese mismo dia, no lo pude soportar mas, y vomite,el hecho de volver a ver como los mataban de nuevo era demasiado para mi, sentia morir por dentro y un escalofrio gigante recorria cada nervio impregnado de mi cuerpo".

-El titere no, ese demonio llamado Shuppet"me levanto con sus poderes psiquicos alzandome lentamente y con su fuerza aplastando mi cuerpo". -Sentia que mi garganta era estrangulada por sus poderes psiquicos, para mi mismo dije este es el final"pero ese no fue el caso, en eso llego el jefe de la policia"sacando su Houndoom". Y usando lanzallamas en Shuppet, dando asi un golpe critico, pero no logrando matar, tan solo escapo usando bola sombra contra el piso levantando asi una fuerte nube de polvo y cenizas".

-De nuevo estaba solo, tan solo pense para mi mismo"que solo lo estaba alargando mas esto, deberia morir".-Comenze a llorar, era inevitable"el tan solo el redimir mis recuerdos de mis padres asesinados, me frustraba y mi mente se desmoronaba"golpee el suelo con fuerza rompiendolo y sangrando un poco por la mano"de alguna forma no sentia dolor, quizas fue el efecto de el Psiquico en mi cuerpo". -Pero no me importaba me valia una mierda si me dolia"me llevaron al hospital".

-LUEGO DE 3 SEMANAS:

-Por fin me dieron de alta, y en eso me llama el jefe de la policia dice que tenia algo para mi".-Yo intrigado fui como me lo dijo"por otro lado, no tenia a donde ir". -Fui hasta la cede de la Policia, y entre en el salon principal, ahi estaba el jefe de la policia, yo voy y le pregunto. -Que porque me llamo?. -En eso me saco una pokebola y me la dio en la mano"me dijo que ahora este pokemon te pertenece.

-Al principio"dude mucho, no queria vivir ese horror de nuevo, pero algo me impulso a aceptar, tome la pokebola, y la oprimi, cuando la saque era un pequeño houndor, en eso aparecio el profesor Oak, Me dijo: Que venia desde la region de Kanto, me dijo que los padres eran unos colegas suyos que trabajaban en un proyecto de investigacion Pokemon, entendi rapidamente y me dijo que habia oido de mi caso y por eso me entrego mi Pokemon inicial un Houndor, ante la gratitud le dije si le podia ayudar en algo, el me dijo que si, me entrego una pokedex con los datos de la region de Hoenn, me dijo si me podrias ayudar en terminar la investigacion que empezaron, asi que le dije orgullosamente que si, me entrego la pokedex y 10 pokebolas mas, en eso sali y comenze mi aventura con un pequeño Houndor de inicial, pero desde ese momento se complicarian mas las cosas.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE:(Tan solo me gustaria terminar y es desicion de ustedes, arigato gosaimasu).

Muchisimas gracias por mostrar su atencion: Con todo respeto (Dark-Khingt Sama")


End file.
